dh_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lore: Aftermath
Lore: Aftermath, is a Mech Simulation Video Game, developed by Max Gaming Technologies, for InstantAction.com and the sequel to the critcally acclaimed Dark Horizons Lore: Invasion. Officially released on March, 2008, along with the official launch of InstantAction, though there was open beta testing earlier than that. Like its predecessor, Aftermath uses the Torque 3D engine, developed by GarageGames. Gameplay Gameplay in Aftermath is drasticly different from Invasion. While Invasion played more like a traditional First Person Shooter, Aftermath plays more like a traditional Mech Simulator. MAV's Aftermath also differs from Invasion in its MAV selection. There are only 2 MAV's selectable: - [[Viper|'Viper']] (a lighter, faster MAV, but with weaker armor and less Battle Points) - [[Malice|'Malice']] (a heavier, slower MAV, however, it has much tougher armor and more Battle Points) Though thanks to the configuration features in the MAV lab, the different possible equipment configurations for these MAVs are virtually endless. It was announced on the InstantAction blog that there is also work on a new Mav, called SwitchBlade, though in some of the concept art, it is called Abolisher. Not much other information is given on it. According to the story, given on Aftermath's official website, the MAV's in Aftermath are controlled by on-board pilots now, instead of remote-controlled pods. MAVs in Aftermath can also hold much more weapons and equipment than the ones in Aftermath. Controls The MAVs in Aftermath control a lot differently then they do in Invasion. In Aftermath, the MAVs can't strafe. Also, walking is controlled by throttle and backpedal. You can set up a specific throttle speed, but even if the throttle key is not pressed, the MAV will still walk forward, with the speed that was set for it with the Throttle. Same controls are for backpedaling. These controls can be confusing for a player used to traditional FPS game controls, however, they do the job of creating a Mech Simulation game, which was the intent of MGT. Playing The Game Creating, or joining a server on Aftermath, works just like it does on any other InstantAction game. However, there are now 20 dedicated servers running on Aftermath. Once a party is joined or created, the party leader must select a gametype, map, timelimit etc. Then all players can choose their MAVs and/or go into the MAV Lab and then join the game. MAV Lab The MAV lab is a feature in Aftermath, that let's you fully customize your MAV. You can change it's decals, color scheme, weapon selection and equipment. You can save your MAV configurations in one of the given save slots, and name them yourself. There are nice slots on MAVs for your weapons and equipment: For detailed information on weapons, see List of Weapons and Equipment in the Dark Horizons Lore series. GameTypes There are 3 different Game Types, with only 1 returning from Invasion - Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Mini-Nuke. Free-for-all - Players fight. Each kill gives the player 1 point. Player with highest score at the end of the game, wins. Team Deathmatch is fought between 2 teams - Red and Blue. Team with highest combined score at the end of the game, wins. In Mini-Nuke, once again, there are 2 teams and a nuke in the center of the map. The objective is to get the nuke and carry it to an enemy base to destroy it. First team to destroy all enemy bases wins. Development From the day it was formed, Max Gaming Technologies always acknowledged themselves as fans of Mechs. During an interview, MGT Member - Logan Foster, says that they don't hate Invasion, but from a developers standpoint, as it was their first game, they felt like they could've done better, with a mech-simulation game, which was their intention with Aftermath - Build the entire game from scratch, and make it more Mech-simulation based, rather than a First Person Shooter. During the development process, MGT examined Inavsion, and several other Mech Games, to try and figure out a type of game that both they, and the consumer market would enjoy. Thus was born the concept of Aftermath, The next step in the development process was drawing up concepts for the MAVs - What they would look like, weapons, equipment etc. When that was done, MGT started building prototypes for the game, with very basic models and missions, to get an idea of how the gameplay should be made, to be more fun, as opposed to simply building all the components of the game first, then trying to "piece them together so they fit" "like a 5000-piece puzzle with no reference picture". Several difficulties during the Development process included: - Working with a prototype of the Torque engine, which had problems with errors. - Using .PNG and .JPG textures caused severe framerate issues on some of their PC's. - Ideas for making a truly new game rather than just a rehashed, new Invasion. A rather large part of the Development process was Beta Tester feedback. MGT had been releasing regular Beta builds for a party of beta testers they recruited. And later, the Betas were moved to InstantAction. During these betas, testers would send suggestions and feedbacks to improve the game. Logan claims that the MGT team would spend at least an hour a day, debating the pros and cons of following these suggestions. Reception Aftermath has not been as critically acclaimed as it's predecessor. Since release, the game has received mixed to good reviews. Reviewers compliment the professional looking graphics which are impressive, considering it's a browser game. However, criticism sets in, as some reviewers say that the controls have a very steep learning curve, and can be frustrating to get a grip on, for the casual gamer. Noted, was also, how the controls differ from the standart mouse-look and move controls, and that new players will get frustrated when they realize that they're not moving in the direction they wanted. However, the controls are complimented for those who are used to Mech-game controls, and the controls for the MAVs are very convenient. Also complimented was the difficulty in actually battling, making the player feel they actually accomplish something, when they score a kill. The main criticism in Lore is the lack of content, as the game doesn't feel as large as an actual game, mainly blamed on the fact that it's a browser game, and is credited as a reason that Aftermath isn't reaching full potential. Yet, other reviewers compliment Aftermath as it feels like a true Mech Simulation, which haven't been seen in a long time. See Also Dark Horizons Lore: Invasion Dark Horizons Lore (Series) InstantAction Dark Horizons Universe MAV External Links Websites: *LoreAftermath.com - Official site *InstantAction.com - Play Aftermath here *Lore Aftermath on InstantAction Wiki *Lore Aftermath on FaceBook *Lore Aftermath on GiantBomb.com *Lore Aftermath on The Great Games Experiment Interviews: *Interview with GarageGames.com Reviews: *Mogamu.com